Manny Peng
Manny Peng is a Mwa Mwa Penguin, who loves chocolate and has two buck teeth. In mid-2009, he was sentenced to Owcatraz to be taught English by Mabel. Background In his youth, he experienced severe trauma to the head. People constantly picked on him. As he "grew up", he turned into a Mwa Mwa Penguin and was dubbed mentally insane. Involvement There is a bounty of 10,000 Fyrøs to anyone that can catch him and turn him into Freezeland's navy. Recently, Diana144 bought five posters of him. Diana's crazy all right loving this Mwa Mwa fanatic. He is rotting in the worst jail in Antarctica. Letter from King Triskelle Triskelle despises Mwa Mwa's, and he asked Manny if he was. Triskelle then sent him a letter, sealed in ink, stating: ---- "Ok, then you are oficially dubbed "Mentally Insane". Mwa Mwa's are not actually chicks, just crazies. You are now wanted as a criminal suspect in Freezeland, by me, King Triskelle. If you are turned into the navy of Freezeland,the person who turns "woo" in will receive ten-thounsand Fyrø, and my eternal gratitude. I hope you enjoy being hunted by the most powerful fleet of warships in the USA, and being took into custody. Your punishment is to be locked in a room with scary things, never be able to watch elmo again, no pie or chocolate, and have your wittle mouth taped with duct tape so you cant sing any songs. Once again, enjoy mate! And Im not offended by you saying you "Wate" me. I could just drown you with the The Amulet of Water, but I would prefer a more poetic justice to your imminent doom. If you do not understand me, then ask "woo mummy" to translate for "woo". Your truly, forever and a day, King Triskelle". ---- That is the reason he is Freezeland's number one most wanted, other than the fact that Freezeland is pretty much skint of criminals. UPDATE Manny Peng has been captured by The Mountain Spartans and turned him in to the Freezeland Navy. He is currently serving his jail time:90 years. Mabel is teaching him in his prison cell and bring a tazer just in case. All of his lasers have been taken away and he is monitored 24 hours a day. He will never escape. He was recently shipped to a higher security prison... since he escaped. Wanted Notes Mabel wants to eat your candy and steal your rattle. She wants to torment you until you speak properly. You are wanted in Triskelle Land, Pengolia, Dorkugal, and The Darktonian Realm. If you get caught we WILL send you to school and FORCE you to learn Proper English! WA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! ...and your teacher will be FRED MABEL!! -Unknown Manny Peng, this is the The Leader. Your officialy wanted by the United Penguin's Republic list but since your in jail we can't arrest you. If you break free, anyone who can provide info to us will be rewarded 10,000 Penguin Silver or if you turn her in ,then 50,000 Penguin Silver. -The Leader ---- Conviction When caught, Manny will be sent to school and FORCED to learn proper English! HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!! UPDATE! - HE IS CAUGHT! HE IS CAUGHT! Manny Peng is currently locked up in Owcatraz. Trivia *He "woves" Darktan and WitchyPenguin. *He has made a song called "Chocwates". *He also says Pooty, but it is rare. *He and King Triskelle both despise each other. **The reason being is, Mwa Mwa Penguins are illegal in Freezeland. King Triskelle asked him if he was one or not, and he called Triskelle a ploopy and said he hated him. Triskelle then told him "He despised those schitzos with great intentions". * Nobody likes Mwa Mwa Penguins. This is not an exception. *When Fred was asked to become Manny's grammar teacher, he refused, stating that "he I was am not very learned in grammar, so he I have instead passed the job onto his my younger brother, whom he I believed believe was is more sufficient for the task." **Explorer, when asked about the rather tedious job, replied, "Oh, it's no bother. Mabel was 'kind' enough to compile a list of grammar rules and lessons and leave it on my cereal bowl. I will be presenting the guide to all via PowerPoint Presentation. For more, see this page." * Speeddasher wants the PSA to hunt him down. G agrees and says he'll talk to the Director about the matter. * Carter gets a kick out of scaring the living daylights out of him. *Lobelia Sackville thinks he is adorable. How? We dont know. *Diana110 came to his prison cell and told him: Hi there, pal! I see you are a Mwa Mwa Penguin. Don't worry! I will try to break you out. But later I'll tell you the secret. **With that, she left. * Alex12345a says he thinks he's partially cute, like Lobelia Sackville. Huh? * Stann, not the real Stamm, had been hated by Manny Peng. * Manny is number one on the Close Encounters of the Nerd Kind's Most Wanted list. * Manny Peng is denied the Habeus Corpus policy. Why should you care? It's the doctrine that guarentees lawful treatment in jail. In other words, Manny Peng is tortured. * He has his own blog. * He tries to bully Baby N., but when he does, he gets a punch in the face, and a black-eye. * Ninjinian tortures him with WHAT?!? and all the other sequels and spin-off's whenever he sees him with Baby N. or in Scoodlepeep. * NATO hate Manny Peng so much that they give him to Blizzard Rangers. * Voltaire and the citzens of the Rock Union torture him by making him listen to rock music which he despires. Quotes * "Ploopy!"- said by Manny when mad at someone. * "I is only Thwee"- said by Manny when in trouble. Even though, he is actually fully-grown. * "Wes I wam a Mwa Mwa pingwin. Me wate woo. You is a PLOOPY!"- Manny, To King Triskelle. This is why Triskelle sent a warrant for his arrest. * "Wello I'm wunning fwor Pwesident. Vwote fwor mwe!"- His quote with the most Epic Fail so far. See also *Mwa Mwa Penguin *King Triskelle *Lobelia Sackville *Owcatraz Category:Penguins Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Mwa Mwa Penguins